Tuesday
by Lourdes777
Summary: FlackAiden "Whatever happened? Tuesdays were so slow."-Van Morrison


A/N: I was in one of those message board things at a website and they were talking about how cute it would be if Flack and Aiden had a duck, so here it is- the idea isn't mine! I own nothing! Other people need to write Flack/Aiden fics!

* * *

Whatever happened  
To Tuesday and so slow  
going down the old mine  
with a transistor radio

-Van Morrison

It was pouring down rain. Aiden's hair was smashed under a hat and her nose was bright red. Her teeth chattered, and civilians wanting to get right into the drama of the crime scene were barely being controlled by police officers. Aiden was kneeling in a large puddle of dirty rain water, trying to pick shattered glass out of the water. She knew it had to be there somewhere. Kelly Hughes had been murdered in her car, but the assailant had run from the scene when pedestrians had seen him. He'd apparently been trying to get a ring off her finger, but it had mixed with shattered glass from Kelly's car window, and he hadn't had time to get it before making a run for it down Broadway.

Aiden smirked despite being soaked to the skin and the fact that the police officer was looking down her low-cut top. She shot him a warning look and zipped up her jacket. A duck waddled over and Aiden grinned and sat back on her heels. You didn't usually see ducks in the middle of New York City, and Aiden briefly wondered what this one was doing here. She stuck out her hand to pet its' back, and she grinned when it let her. But then it got in her puddle. The puddle she was supposed to be checking for evidence. She quickly moved to pick up the duck, but not before she saw the gold ring disappear into its' mouth. Aiden watched, horrified. After sitting speechless for a second, staring at the duck, it made a move to fly off, startling Aiden from her reverie. She grabbed it quickly and tucked it under her arm, even though it was fighting her quite viciously. She looked around for a police officer.

"Excuse me." She said, tapping the shoulder of a detective. He turned around and stared at the duck.

"This duck just ate my evidence."

He grinned at her. She wanted to deck him.

"Ya' let the duck eat ya' evidence?"

"Don't make me kick ya' in the nuts."

"Ya'just want a reason to."

Aiden's lip curled.

"To ram them up your throat?"

The dumb cop grinned at her. "Ya' wanna go out tonight? Ya play ya' cards right, ya' might get to meet my little pals."

"Ugh. I just wanna know what to do with the duck."

"Take him home- I'm sure Flack likes ducks."

This stopped Aiden in her quickly retreating steps. She whirled quickly.

"Ya' know about me and Flack?"

"I saw ya' two maulin' each other outside the station Monday. It was pretty smokin'."

Aiden rolled her eyes, re-adjusted the hold on her duck and walked calmly to her car. She deposited the duck into the passenger seat of the SUV and drove to Flack's apartment. He should be home soon.

* * *

Flack unlocked his apartment, expecting Aiden to be there. He heard the TV blaring and grinned to himself. He dropped his keys on the counter and took his shoes and jacket off. He loosened his tie and walked into the living room where Aiden was sitting cross-legged on the couch, looking pouty and petulant. He dropped a kiss to the top of her head and ruffled her hair, figuring she just had a bad day at work or something. He headed to the bedroom to toss his jacket and shoes in the closet when he heard a noise in the bathroom. He drew his gun carefully taking cautious steps towards the bathroom. Then Aiden's shrill voice came from around the corner, just as he was about to kick the door open.

"Don't shoot him!"

Flack spun to face her, and her eyes were wide with panic. Confused and suspicious, he pushed the door open, but didn't see anything. Aiden blinked at him. She sauntered past him, and drew back the curtain around the shower/bathtub. Flack couldn't think of anything to say, just came up and stood behind her staring into his bathtub. There was a duck in his bathtub. A real live duck, swimming around in there. Flack and Aiden stared at the duck. Flack looked at Aiden and then back at the duck.

He turned to face her and crossed his arms.

"Aid. There's a duck in my bathtub."

"Yeah."

He nodded, considering. "Why?"

"He's my evidence."

"But why is he in the tub?"

"Cause' ducks like swimmin'."

"Huh."

He stared at the duck for a little while longer and shook his head, tossing his arms up in mock surrender. He left the bathroom and grabbed jeans and a tee shirt, pulling them on, still contemplating the duck in his bathtub.

"I'm sorry." She said, her voice coming from the doorway.

He smirked and buttoned his jeans, pulling the shirt over his head. He walked past her to the kitchen, pouring himself a bowl of unhealthy cereal, and grabbing a poptart. He broke it in half and handed one half of it to Aiden, who took it and sat down on the bar stool, still looking a bit sulky.

"I hate ducks." She said, biting her lower lip.

He shook his head. "No ya' don't. Ya' love ducks. Ya' told me when we were walkin' in the park."

"I hate them now." He grinned and stuck his cereal bowl in the sink, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her into the living room. He pulled her down onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"One of ya' nasty police officer friends tried to make a move on me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. At the scene."

"Hmmm. Am I gonna' have to bust some heads?" He asked, kissing her lightly, not wanting to do too much, considering she'd been on duck duty all day.

"Don't think so."

"Ok."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, with Flack's hands running up and down Aiden's arms occasionally.

Aiden broke the silence. "I think the duck's in ya' bed."

He sighed.

"Shit."

A/N: Review, please!


End file.
